En Parallèle de la Scène Epique
by Onyr Wilde
Summary: Dans la série en parallèle de la scène épique, qu'a donc permis, pour Will et Nico, ce combat contre Gaïa la mauvaise ? Mystère mystère...


On remet ça ! J'adore toujours ce concept, et il est probable que j'en refasse, encore et encore…

Sinon je dis un gros merci tout plein d'amour à **Atalante Hell** pour ses très gentilles reviews sur les épisodes précédents ! ^^

Rating : T

Disclaimer : tout est à Rick Riordan. Je ne fais que reprendre.

Mots : 715

 _En Parallèle de la Scène Épique_

Dans la série en parallèle de la scène épique, qu'a donc permis, pour Will et Nico, ce combat contre Gaïa la mauvaise ?

Ils, tous deux, voyaient Octave s'envoler, réduit à l'état d'un feu ravageur et hurlant alors que la mort le consumait sans qu'il ait le temps de souffrir.  
«Il n'aura pas eu le temps de souffrir.» dit Will, résumant tout haut la pensée de Nico. Celui-ci se sentit soudain allégé d'un poids, à savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser des trucs bizarres et légèrement glauques, et fut pris de l'envie surréaliste d'embrasser le fils d'Apollon...enlacer. Il avait pensé enlacer. Pas embrasser. Remarque, ce choix n'était pas forcément plus judicieux, mais bon, en temps de guerre, on allait dire qu'on faisait des trucs bizarres.  
Après coup, l'enfant d'Hadès se dira qu'il se cherchait vraiment des excuses, mais sur le moment il avait trop la tête échauffée et engourdie pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que :  
«Il a des tâches de rousseur. Il a des fossettes. Il a des yeux tout piquetés. Il a des lèvres toutes rongées, ça doit être le stress. J'ai envie de l'embrasser.»  
Et il le fit ne vous en déplaise. Il se tourna tout à fait vers Solace, sans accorder une once d'attention à l'onagre, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres contre celle de Will. Le contact était étrange, pas désagréable, râpeux, chaud et terriblement vivant. Nico pouvait sentir sous sa bouche froide celle gercée et chaude, palpitante de vie de Solace, et rien que ce contact envoyait le long de son dos et de ses bras des petits éclairs frissonnants, alors que son estomac faisait des sauts périlleux.  
Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent éternité, il se retira et détourna le regard, rougissant de sa propre audace. Will Solace, lui, avait un air béat et souriait d'un air amusé, ses yeux piquetés de bleus brillants alors qu'ils se posaient sur le cou de Nico.

«- Tu...tu te manges les lèvres, trouva-t-il seulement à dire.  
\- Hum, là c'est toi qui vient de me les manger, ne t'en déplaise di Angelo.  
\- Solace ! rétorqua le brun d'un air outrageusement gêné.  
\- Pardon pardon c'était trop tentant. Toi aussi d'ailleurs tu l'es.  
\- Que...»

Mais Will coupa le début de phrase confus de Nico en se penchant sur lui, et l'attirant dans un baiser plus téméraire. Plus tactile également, puisqu'il avait passé un bras autour de son bassin et l'autre à la jointure de son épaule et de son cou.  
Le fils d'Hadès se sentait partir. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation, et se disait confusément qu'il était prêt à affronter Gaïa et Cronos à mains nues pour un baiser comme ça chaque jour. Dans un gémissement inconscient il posa deux mains timides sur les hanches de Will, lequel sembla sursauter de joie, et s'abandonna à la langue et aux dents si douces du rayon de Soleil. La bataille faisait rage pendant qu'ils flottaient dans une délicate Brume de paix.  
Jusqu'à ce que des ricanements et des chuchotements absolument pas discrets ne leur parviennent, et qu'ils ne séparent leurs bouches sans pour autant libérer leurs corps. 

« Lou Ellen, Cecil et Paolo ! On vous entend hein ! fit Will avec un sourire mal dissimulé. »

Les coupables sortirent de derrière l'onagre, l'air heureux comme des débiles, armes en main et couverts de poussière, de sueur et de sang, mélange peu ragoûtant si vous voulez mon avis, se faisant allègrement fusiller du regard par un Nico Di Angelo confus.

Et ce Nico-là perdait pas mal de crédibilité, accroché qu'il était à son tout nouveau copain. Mais au fond il n'avait pas vraiment honte, pas comme quand il était ridiculement amoureux de Percy. Il sentait que Will serait bien plus intéressant, et bien moins honteux à aimer. Ils se sourirent, un peu confus, sous les yeux triomphants de Lou Ellen, Cecil et Paolo, alors que la bataille explosait littéralement, sous la forme d'une Gaïa éparpillée aux quatre vents. Ils levèrent les yeux sans mot dire. Will embrassa Nico à nouveau devant le ciel qui s'embrasait et se mettait à pleurer des larmes de terre.  
L'amour existait aussi, peu importait la guerre.


End file.
